


The Visit

by MageArc



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2016609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageArc/pseuds/MageArc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day starts off with a regular boring meeting, but Alfred is going over to Arthur's house today for a movie. What will ensue?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Visit

Alfred was practically shaking in his seat with excitement.

The source of his happiness had come from the prospect of going over to Arthur’s house for the first time in a very long time. It had been quite a few months since their last visit with each other. Alfred was extremely giddy at the idea of maybe playing video games, watching movies, and even the arguments.

Oh, the arguments, they were so very frequent between the two men. They could be over any silly thing; forgetting to turn the lights off in a room, leaving a dish somewhere, anything really. Nonetheless, Alfred always looked forward to the time he spent with Arthur, even though he’d never admit it. Neither would Arthur himself at that.

The only downside was that he had to sit through this tiresome meeting. Alfred had already presented his idea on how to stop global warming and all he got was a few scoffs, some snickering, whispering he couldn’t hear, and so on. He thought his idea was pretty kick-ass if he were to say so himself with the robots and superheroes, but according to others it was “impossible” or “stupid.” Currently, it was Francis who was describing his idea, something about protests and greenhouse gases. He could hear the very audible scoff coming from Arthur.

He grinned at this and focused his eyes on the englishman. He watched as Arthur rolled his eyes at every syllable Francis muttered. It was pretty funny if Alfred said so himself. Arthur always got so mad whenever Francis opened his mouth, Alfred concluded that this was because of the eventful history between the two nations. The constant fighting only made them hate each other, although they seemed to be like best friends in a way. Whatever their relationship was, Alfred always thought it was hilarious how they always got irritated at each other without a good cause.

Alfred’s thoughts then turned back to only Arthur, he noticed how handsome he was today. He was dressed in his signature green suit, boots, the whole deal. Yet something about him today drew Alfred’s attention. He watched the eyerolls and the rubbing of his temples and noted to himself how adorable Arthur was when he was irritated or annoyed. Arthur seemed to notice the stares because he looked up very suddenly, much to Alfred’s surprise. Hoping he hadn’t noticed the stares were coming from Alfred, the latter quickly averted his attention to his papers. He then started thinking about how green Arthur’s eyes were, dear lord.

Alfred’s thoughts were interrupted by a booming voice that could only belong to one man, that being Ludwig. He declared that Francis’ time was up, and that he needed to sit down and let the next nation present their views. Francis sat down with a grin and saying “Of course mon ami.” This only seemed to anger Arthur more, for some reason. Alfred watched his eyes narrow and switched his focus onto Francis. Francis seemed to notice the englishman’s glare and he waved at him with a smirk before blowing him a kiss.

Before Arthur could stand up and backhand him, Ludwig interjected telling Arthur it was his turn to present. Letting out a breath Arthur stood up, his posture straightening out. He walked in a confident stride to the podium. Alfred watched him carefully as he started describing what he thought the nations of the world should do.

“I believe that we should try to find a healthier alternative to fossil fuels,” he took in a breath and continued, “We should also start driving more fuel-efficient cars to lessen the amount of petrol we burn…”

Obviously, Alfred took this speech as a way to stare at Arthur without seeming creepy as hell. He noticed how Arthur’s posture was perfect, how his delicate fingers handled the papers with his speech written on them. Dear God, his accent suited him fantastically. Arthur’s suit fit him very well too, he looked absolutely stunning. Alfred continued to fantasize, smiling all the while. Soon, too soon according to Alfred, Arthur’s speech ended.

Alfred started to zone out some time after that until he realized the meeting was over. He immediately perked up when he remembered where he was going today. At this thought he stood up quickly and half-jogged to Arthur. “Yo! England! Are you ready to go or what, dude?” He said with a huge grin.

“Yes, yes. I’ll be done in one moment if you’d just shut up” Arthur remarked as he picked up his papers and placed them into his suitcase.

Alfred waited patiently for him to finish tidying up before he said, “I’m really excited! What are we gonna do today?”

“I was thinking we’d go to my house and watch some movies and whatnot, you said you wanted to do something like that, correct?” Arthur asked as they started walking out of the meeting room.

“Yeah, dude! What movies? Maybe we could play some video games or something, you could make scones!”

“Ah well, I was thinking some classics like James Bond. Also, I don’t really own a video game console, America and sure, I’ll make scones as well.” Arthur responded.

“Oh cool, man, I love 007 he has the slickest moves it’s gonna be great! Your baking is surprisingly really good you know. I still can’t believe you don’t own an Xbox or something,” He continued on to say, “you’re such an old man.”

Arthur snapped his head to the side to focus on Alfred “Excuse you?!? I am not an old man, you arsehole.” He paused before adding “And what do you mean ‘Surprisingly’?”

“Of course you’re old aren’t you like, 1,000 something? Most people would consider that old. I mean ‘surprisingly’ because believe it or not, your cooking isn’t all that great.”

Arthur focused his attention ahead with an angry scowl “Just shut up, I don’t need lip from such a young country anyway. Ever heard of respect your elders?”

“See, now you’re just admitting you’re old.” Alfred said with a laugh.

“Go to hell” Arthur snapped.

After that they made their way out of the building and Arthur sat himself in the driver’s seat while Alfred plopped himself into the passenger’s. After fastening their seat belts, Arthur switched on the radio. Alfred knew he shouldn’t have been surprised when it was on a punk music station. Arthur’s cheeks tinged a light pink before he quickly turned it.

“Still got some of the 90’s in you, huh?” Alfred grinned.

“Be quiet” Arthur mumbled before turning onto the main road.

“Man, you were a bit crazy back then…”

“Didn’t I say shut up?”

“...With the pink hair streak and the electric guitar, man, those were the days.” Alfred reminisced.

“I don’t even remember what you’re talking about.”

“How do you even forget that? You had a motorcycle and everything, dude. Although, I liked the hair.”

Arthur rolled his eyes, his face a light pink, “What do you mean forget? I think I would remember something like that.”

“I swear to God, you were either really drunk all the time or super high, because that most definitely happened.”

“How about we just drop this? We’re at my house now.”

Alfred looked out the window to see the ivy covered house, it always looked so pretty to him. After Arthur parked he got out of the car and followed Arthur up to the front door. The latter was fishing out a key from his coat pocket. Alfred looked around, the snow was falling gently to the ground, he was pretty sure it didn’t snow a lot in Manchester compared to his own home in Albany. Still, it was really pretty, the sky was overcast with clouds and the sun was peaking out from behind them slightly.

Arthur opened the door and stepped inside, dropping his suitcase on the floor. Alfred followed in soon after, they both shed their coats and hooked them onto the coat rack near the entrance. Alfred watched as Arthur slipped off his shoes and ruffled his hair, sucking in a breath. Alfred felt his cheeks become hot and shook his head, slipping off his shoes as well.

He couldn’t remember when it had started, but Alfred had had a crush on Arthur for the longest of times. It didn’t matter what little action Arthur made, Alfred had always deemed it cute. In all honesty it was a pain in the ass for him, trying to hide his blush and feelings when he was around the other nations and Arthur was hard. He’d grown accustomed to it though.

Arthur looked at Alfred and asked, “Would you like some tea?”

“Nah, maybe some coffee if you have any?”

“I do, I’ll make a pot for you then.” Arthur said as he shuffled into the kitchen.

Alfred glanced about the familiar room with a sigh before seating himself on the small loveseat. The walls were basically bookshelves in the living room, every single one of them was filled to the brim. Alfred guessed that Arthur had read all of these books over the course of his life, he must have treasured all of them. The floors were hardwood and the loveseat a dark green, along with the wooden coffee table, it all seemed to go together.

Alfred smiled and rested his head against the back of the seat and ran his fingers through his hair. Arthur came back soon with a cup of coffee which had 4 sugars and 2 creams, the way Alfred liked it, and a cup of tea. He sat himself next to Alfred and handed him his cup “You’re awful quiet for someone who wouldn’t shut the hell up in the car” Arthur said.

“I know, it’s just been so long since I’ve been in your house, ya know? Gotta take in the sights” Alfred grinned before sipping his coffee. He grimaced a tad, Arthur couldn’t brew a pot of coffee at all.

Arthur, not noticing, nodded, “I see, well, very well then. I guess we should start the movie.”

“Yeah, but one question” Alfred said suddenly.

“What is it?”

“You never usually have coffee, and all of a sudden you do? Why is that, hmmm?” Alfred smirked, raising an eyebrow.

Arthur choked on his tea before sputtering out “I remembered you weren’t one for tea! You don’t have to be such a cheeky bastard and implying something, you know?”

Alfred laughed loudly “God your face is so red, you should see it!”

Arthur smacked him upside the head which gifted him with a small “Ow” and he smirked. He reached for the remote and flicked on the flat screen. “You have a flat screen, but no Xbox? Really, Artie?”

“I’ve never been fond of video games, that’s a newer thing anyway and I’m not interested.”

“That’s because you’re old” Alfred mumbled.

Arthur’s eyes narrowed “What was that?”

“Nothing.”

Seemingly satisfied with this answer Arthur put on the classic James Bond movie; From Russia With Love. Alfred glanced at Arthur who was grinning a bit, taking small sips from his tea all the while. Of course, he knew Arthur would try to be a smart ass today. Pick something that involves Russia, classic. “I can’t believe you, dude. You pick a movie that has the name of the guy I hate on it” Alfred mumbled. He couldn’t help but notice Arthur’s smile growing a bit wider and small chuckles escaping him. Alfred simply shook his head and laughed along.

After about half an hour Alfred noticed how they sat so close to one another, all too aware of the fact that their thighs were almost touching. His face started to get increasingly redder with every second that passed. Maybe he could just… just get closer to Arthur, maybe he wouldn’t notice? Alfred started deliberating in his head with this thought before Arthur piped in “Alfred, are you okay? Your face is all red. Are you feeling sick?”

“Oh… uh… not exactly” Alfred hesitated.

“What’s wrong then? People don’t normally go red in the face for no reason.”

“I-I guess I’m just cold or something…”

“Would you like a blanket then? I have plenty of them if you need one” Arthur said.

“Oh sure, that’d be awesome.”

Arthur got up and made his way to a nearby closet where he kept various linens and blankets. Alfred watched as he pulled out a particularly large blanket, albeit with a little trouble considering it was in the middle of a large stack. He closed the closet door and walked back over to Alfred, taking the mug out of the man’s hand and setting it on the coffee table. Sitting down next to Alfred he placed the blanket over both of their shoulders.

“There, that should keep you warmer, as well as myself, I think the heater has been on the fritz, but I’m not quite sure. I hope you don’t mind” Arthur said.

Alfred felt his face get hot again, internally swearing at himself for it before saying, “Oh, yeah this is fine, totally. Yeah.”

Arthur tilted his head to the side before nodding and pulled the blanket around himself tighter with Alfred following suit. Arthur picked up his teacup and took a sip before focusing his attention back on the movie. Alfred was pretty sure he just made the entire situation even worse for himself than before. Here he had his long-time crush next to him and they’re both wrapped in a blanket and he can’t even hold his hand. The thought of holding Arthur’s hand made Alfred smile, but he quickly shook his head before discarding this thought.

Awhile passed as the two countries watched their movie, making small jokes about the 1960’s. Arthur expressed how Sean Connery was his favorite of the many Bond’s, Alfred agreed with him on this point. Both became quiet after a while, paying a lot of attention to the film. They had both seen this movie many times, but both enjoyed spending time with each other like this. Everything was going well.

Suddenly, their thighs brushed together and Alfred had to put everything he had into not looking at the englishman. It was most likely an accident anyway and Alfred disregarded it quickly. Of course it was at the part of the movie where there was the kissing scene between Bond and his lady friend. He took off his glasses, setting them on the table and placing his head into his hands. His mind had wandered and replaced the two actors with Alfred and Arthur, Alfred decided it best to take a small break.

“Alfred are you sure you’re ok-”

“I-I’m fine don’t even worry about it!” He said, smiling quickly before standing up, “I have to use the bathroom, I’ll be right back” He stated before hurrying away from the living room and down the hallway, leaving Arthur bewildered.

“Oh God, oh God” Alfred whispered to himself repeatedly before he made his way into the bathroom. “I can’t fucking believe this is happening, I just wanted one day, one day to hang out with England and I’m stuck feeling like this!” he muttered angrily.

He splashed some water on his face and ran some through his hair as well before looking into the mirror “Maybe today I should tell him how I feel? What would he even do? He’d probably be so pissed knowing I’ve felt this way for fucking decades. I should tell him though, oh God how do I even bring that up?!?!?” he continued on with his angry whispering, seemingly trying to give himself a pep talk before a knock at the door interrupted his thoughts.

“Alfred, you’re worrying me a bit now, are you sure you’re feeling well?” Arthur said with a concerned voice.

A bit nervous, he responded,“I’m fine, it’s okay. I just… had to pee?”

“That’s a bit too much information, don’t you think? You sound a bit unsure of the fact that you had to pee as well.”

Alfred opened the door and bright green eyes met his blue, staring at him with a concerned look. His face flushed involuntarily as he repeated “I’m fine.” Arthur put a hand on the other’s forehead which earned the englishman a confused look.

“Your temperature seems normal, but we need to make sure that you’re actually fine, as you keep saying you are” Arthur said as he dropped his hand from Alfred’s face and grabbed the man’s hand, pulling him back into the living room and seating him on the couch.

“Arthur real-” Alfred started.

“Shush, you’re acting so… so odd. I want to make sure your economy or something hasn’t made you ill.”

“You’re such a mother hen, honestly, I’m fi-”

“You’re quite obviously not fine, you’re positively red.”

“Arthur stop okay!” Alfred blurted out loudly.

Arthur stopped abruptly and looked at Alfred, surprised. He resembled a fish with his mouth hanging open in confusion. “Wha-” He began.

Alfred stood up and grabbed Arthur’s arms “Look, okay, I know this is so goddamned cliché, but it’s just that I really, really like you. Alright?” Alfred released Arthur quickly.

Arthur stood there, eyes wide for a few minutes, worrying Alfred. “Are you… are you still there, Arthur?” Alfred asked timidly.

Arthur, seemingly pulled from his trance replied with, “Ah… Yes, I’m here. How long have you felt this way?”

“I-uh well… A few decades I suppose?” He responded nervously.

“A few decades… I see, well…” Arthur trailed off as he took a couple of steps back, “I wasn’t expecting that.”

Arthur treaded into the kitchen with Alfred following close behind. The englishman pulled the empty kettle off the stove, filling it with water. Alfred noticed a light blush on Arthur’s face, he deduced this had been from the sheer embarrassment he caused. Setting the kettle on the stove and waiting a few minutes Alfred finally asked, “You’re not gonna kick me out or anything?”

Arthur seemed genuinely insulted at that “What in the bloody hell makes you think I’d kick you out of my house for that?”

Relieved at Arthur’s old attitude returning he admitted, “Well, I always thought you’d be pissed at me. Not to mention you just kinda walked away and started making tea.”

“Did you ever think that I may be a bit in shock at the moment? I have you before me, saying that you have feelings for me, of course I’m a bit confused and why would I be angry with you?” The kettle started whistling and Arthur took it, pouring water into a cup he recently got out of the cupboard and setting the pot back down. Continuing, he asked, “Exactly how many decades have you been harboring this?”

“ Well, it’s just… I don’t know. I’ve felt this way for forever, maybe around WWII, I guess? I thought you’d be mad because I haven’t told you.”

Arthur walked up to Alfred suddenly, their bodies incredibly close. Before Alfred could say anything else Arthur placed a kiss on his forehead. “It takes a lot of guts to tell someone you like them.” He murmured, “Someone telling me how they feel wouldn’t anger me. Even if it did take forever.”

Alfred’s face turned a deep red color and he immediately reached up to his forehead feeling where Arthur had just placed his lips, “But… I don’t understand, dude, what’s happening?” he asked in a state of confusion.

“I’ve had the same feelings for you, they are indeed reciprocated, poppet” Arthur smiled, “I just thought you’d never feel the same way so I never bothered, but…” he trailed off.

Alfred grinned at Arthur and kissed his forehead. Arthur continued on saying, “I wish one us could’ve told the other sooner though.”

Alfred nodded, feeling the warmth radiate from Arthur. He cupped the latter’s face and leaned down a touch for a kiss and received a sigh of contentment from Arthur when their lips met. It was a short kiss, yes, but after pulling apart they both laughed.

“I’m curious now, how long have you liked me too, then?” Alfred asked.

“Around the same time frame I suppose”

“Oh really?”

“Yes, really.”

“I can’t believe we’ve felt this way for so long and never told each other.”

“I know… It feels a bit ridiculous how long this took.”

“Yeah.” Alfred mumbled, touching his forehead to Arthur’s “But at least we’re together now, right?” Alfred quickly pulled back and said, “We’re together, right?”

“Of course” Arthur said.

Alfred placed his arms around Arthur’s waist and pulled him closer, giving him an eskimo kiss. Arthur reached up, running his fingers through Alfred’s hair. “So…” Alfred began.

They rested their foreheads against each other’s once again, “So…” Arthur responded with a smile.

“If you don’t mind, I’d like to help you make those scones”

Kissing Alfred, Arthur murmured “I wouldn’t mind at all, in fact.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first fanfiction. I hope it makes you guys happy and you enjoy this, I felt hesitant uploading, but I figured I might as well. I know I may have overused some common tropes so I apologize profusely for that, it was more of a drabble than anything else.


End file.
